federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
CP - May, 2374
This page chronicles posts #1243-1265 and spans the time of May 1st to May 31st of the year 2374. *CP - April, 2374 *CP - June, 2374 USS Defiant Plots When things settle down, KATAL visits with QADIRA and they touch base, hoping to find out sooner than later where Isaac and Marlon were. BENJAMIN calls JADZIA to his office and explains he has been pulled from the Defiant and she is no in charge of it while he remains on the starbase to help Admiral Ross, while Marcus has been moved to Fenrir. MARCUS and KATAL talk in Ten Forward and he explains he will be teaching Tarmarian to officers to talk in codes/metaphors before they complain about missing Quarks and real alcohol. Deep Space Nine Plots Learning that the Dominion has finalized their non-aggression pact with the Romulans, this post is a scene from the episode “Call to Arms,” where BENJAMIN SISKO and WEYOUN talk about the Federation plans to mine the wormhole. Sisko plays along and agrees to remove the mines if the Dominion restricts their convoys to medical and economical assistance only. MOSWEN is on the station, looking out at the wormhole as she and Q have a pointless conversation. A spacepod outside of the system is found with new character QUESTA aboard in cryostasis. BENJAMIN leaves the board room and tells JADZIA DAX-WOLFE that the Dominion are going to attack and to focus on getting the mines ready. EITHNE FARARS serves CORBAN MADDIX in Quarks when they talk and he comes onto her before they leave to have sex. JULIAN BASHIR talks to ALLYSANN KNIGHT about his feeling for Akala and how he should go about them. She offers for him to be himself so he leaves to find her. JULIAN and AKALA AIEN share a brief intimate moment before Bashir is called by JADZIA to help with the mines. MARCUS WOLFE explains to SORAN VAKAL and AKALA that they are evacuating the station and preparing to have the Dominion attack. JASON ORILLIA makes the decision to remain on the station and has his face augmented to look Bajoran. Under the name ‘Wren’ he tells QUARK and MIXIE BRIDGES he is looking for a job and is hired. As the Cardassians with the Dominion arrive, GUL DUKAT and CORAT DAMAR plan on advancing the lines with WEYOUN supervising their progress. BENJAMIN answers their hail but refuses to stand down. KIRA NERYS is there to protest that she cannot come with them on the Defiant but ultimately remains behind. He contacts WALTER RAINER who is on the Fenrir to prepare to be ready when the time is needed. KATAL T’KASSUS with JADZIA are at their battle stations to prepare for an attack. CORBAN realizes that they could all die, but keeps things together for those on the bridge including QADIRA ROSHEN and VALORA XAAN. Holding on to get the wormhole mined and activated, they have an all out battle before a virus is put through the station and they leave it to the Dominion. Once on the station, DAMAR is told about an alien they picked up in a cryopod and her interrogates QUESTA, finding out she is a Cybelean and from the Delta Quadrant. DUKAT enjoys some time in Quarks before MIXIE mouths off to him and she is put in the brig. FAITH BRIDGES is more than shocked when she realizes JAKE SISKO is still on the station and tells him to be careful. AMITY DAMAR reveals to QUARK she is married to Dukat’s aide and implores him to let people have a raise in exchange for her to talk to those who can make a difference. DUKAT takes the time to talk to QUESTA and she explains more of where she is from and then asks him if he could help her make a baby. BRUNT visits with MIXIE in the brig and they talk about deals to make to get her out of the cell. #05 May, 2374 2374 #05 2374 #05